Scene: The Dawnflower
Scene: The Dawnflower is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "This scene features fast vehicular action and the kind of emotional stakes only Garland King could deliver." Walkthrough Rico arrives at a village called Hanan Pacha. The Garland King Studios film crew (total of 9 people) are standing around at a few tables and equipment crates and there's a single Garland King Studios Van parked near them. Garland calls and complains that they have a setback. The Black Hand have taken their stunt buggy and are calling it "evidence". The buggy is parked across the road between two Warrior Offroaders and near a group of 9 soldiers. They're not instantly hostile, but they'll point their weapons at Rico and a few of them will walk closer and wave their hands to make Rico leave. Soon after that they'll open fire. The drive Get in the buggy and drive off. The mission objective markers will show which way to go. There's a time limit so you'll need to hurry to pass 8 checkpoints. The curvy road leads downhill and occasionally there are wooden stunt-ramps placed at key locations. Most of the checkpoints that have to be passed through also have a hovering civilian helicopter that the film crew are using to film the action. Later along the way there will also be a few entry-level Black Hand units trying to stop Rico with their motorcycles and off-road cars. There are also a couple of places with several GKS vans and crew members on the sides of the road. If there should be a problem that delays the player too much, the player will respawn on the road, in the buggy. The final checkpoint is at a ramp that leads into the Lago Puruña lake. Drive at full speed, if you want to hit the boat, but that's not really necessary. The player will continue to have heat after the mission. It's advised to use the grappler to pull down the Black Hand helicopter before leaving the area. Otherwise it's hard to get away, even using the rocket wingsuit. Plot Along the way Garland explains the plot. "A little girl is sick somewhere in the rainforest. Our hero, Rico Rodriguez, has obtained a flower that only blooms at dawn. It can cure her illness, but it--''" She's interrupted by Rico who asks her if the movie is about him and Garland continues to explain that: "''Sure, sure, it's a McGuffin, but it gets us a harrowing drive through the windy roads of the rainforest. Haha." Later, after the fifth checkpoint she continues to instruct: "You're doing good, just... just try and get the sense of urgency in that weathered, manly visage. You're the new masculinity, Rico." Rico tells her to just let him drive, to which she responds that: "Fine. But when we're done here, we need to have the prima donna talk." After checkpoint 7 she says: "Here it comes, Rico. The final leap, onto the sailboat where the little girl has lain in quarantine these past three years of her young life." In the end she says: "Eh, not bad. We got miniatures, we'll pick up the rest. And hey, remind me later to show you the action figure. Tie-ins. Kids'll love it." Trivia *See here for what a "McGuffin" is and here for what a "prima donna" is. Those are both technical terms in the movie industry. Gallery Scene The Dawnflower (mission trigger).png|Mission trigger area. Scene The Dawnflower (get the buggy).png|Get this buggy. Scene The Dawnflower (turn left here).png|Turn left at the fourth checkpoint. This leads down a steep hill. Scene The Dawnflower (BH trying to stop Rico).png|Black Hand trying to stop Rico. Drive past them. Scene The Dawnflower (final ramp).png|Final ramp. Scene The Dawnflower (right after the mission).png|Rico has climbed onto the boat right after crashing into it. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Garland King's missions